Switching regulators are very commonly used in DC-DC conversion as they offer higher efficiency than linear regulators. They typically consist, in their most basic form, of an inductor, a first switch and a diode (or second switch), the latter two components switching the inductor alternately between charging and discharging states, in response to signals from a controller. These basic elements can be arranged to form a step-down (buck), step-up (boost) or inverting (buck-boost) regulator.
It is well described in the literature that by sensing the current in the inductor (possibly via sensing the current in the switch), and using this sensed current in the control algorithm for the switch, certain benefits can be gained. The main advantage is that the control loop can be reduced from second order (2 pole), to approximately first order (1 pole). Other advantages are greater line rejection, and the instantaneous detection of peak current in the inductor. This control method is called “current mode control”
One of the main difficulties with current mode control is accurately measuring the current in the inductor on a cycle by cycle basis. One way of doing this would be placing a resistor in series with the first switch on the supply side. This would have little common mode shift as the switch is turned on and off. Equally a resistor could be placed in series with the diode or second switch on the ground side to the same effect. A resistor in series with the inductor on the switch side would probably have large common mode shift and, for a low output voltage, could prove challenging to implement on the output side of the inductor necessitating a very wide common mode range on the amplifier sensing the voltage across the resistor. All these techniques also suffer from loss in the resistive component, and the necessity for a low value, but accurate resistor (which is difficult and expensive to achieve on silicon).
One technique to avoid these problems is to mirror either the first switch or the second switch with another much smaller transistor with similar properties, having say 1:10000 ratio in size between them. This could be done by using a single cell of a multi-cell switch as the mirror.
The examples shown will concentrate on the mirroring of the first switch. However it should be noted that the invention is equally applicable to circuits mirroring the second switch.
A problem with many known mirror circuits is that they require a quiescent current to operate. While this quiescent current may be small by itself, it can result in much greater currents not being detected by the current sensing circuit. This is because the current sense output may be 10000 times smaller than the input and therefore unable to detect inductor currents 10000 times the quiescent current. Thus for light loads the current sensed will become zero and the converter may not work or may become unstable.